HIJACK
by Dragonkeep
Summary: winter in berk and hiccup meets a new friend. or is it a friend? Oh who am I kidding its hijack
1. Chapter 1

HIJACK

Author note this is my first fanfiction and always liked the idea of hiccup and jack frost

By the way hiccup is 18 and with one leg missing duh right

Chapter 1

Winter the season of cold in the land of berk. (no shit) but a time of going out to different lands in search of food. it was hiccups duty to go to far lands. "better hurry" stoick said to his son. so the other Vikings would not starve. Now is no time to lollygag" "ok dad gee jack frost sure made berk cold huh bud" looking at toothless his best friend. "but its nothing". Well be right back gesturing to toothless as the leave to the settlement to the west some how sure they will have something to give.

Taking a short break to a close cove next to the other village. "brrr…its cold" "tell me about it" said another voice not known to hiccup. "OH GODS you scared me who are you" holding back toothless so he doesn't attack the stranger. "wait you see me this is great" hiccup looking at this stranger bewildered and cold. "of course I see you this is toothless and I'm hiccup". " oh sorry I'm jack frost" hiccup with the look of that this is a big joke chuckles at this statement.

"no your not that's ridiculous" jack smiles "saw that coming…watch this hiccup". jack spawns a snow ball out of thin air well with his breath. and throws it a hiccup "hey what's that for ". Hiccup hiding a blush. "for not believing fully " hiccup now believing that jacks real. "so this is how you meet new people" "yep still needs work but that's my hello" "well nice meeting you jack I need to help my village just east of he…""yeah I've seen it pretty small see ya" jack makes an ice floor just as hiccup walks and then trips.

Time passes as toothless and hiccup fly to the other village and completely miss it. and hiccup could not remember most of it all he could is of that white haired boy he met a while ago. Then hiccup heard the voice again "hey hic you mean that village right" hiccup breaks from his trance and notice that jack is flying without a dragon. "whoa can you not sneak up on people oh man I missed the village come on bud lest turn around".

At the other village. the elder gives him a small box of chicken eggs still alive and sill pretty much warm. toothless with a fish in his mouth with those big eyes and grin at hiccup. "sure bud you deserve it" jack laughing and pointing at hiccup. "your dragon has to have permission to eat that's low hic". "first off don't call me hic second of it's a treat ok". " ok fine food viking" come toothless we have to go home".

(Well that's HIJACK ill se if I can make chapter 2 later tell me what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup and toothless went to the cove of where they first became friends. Hiccup looking at his dragon then notices the wave of ice cold air on the back of his head. "Hello hiccup" jack said rather close to hiccup but hiccup didn't mind being close to jack "jack could you please stop sneaking up on me". "no its funny " jack stated. hiccup pulling out his journal "he is annoying". "HEY hic come on now its just fun". hiccup smiled and erased annoying and replaced it with fun. And when jack wasn't looking put cute also.

"so this is where you hang out" "yep" "well what do you do for fun" jack knew thought it was boring stuff "I… uh…d-do lots of cool things". "Like?" hiccup gave up lying and started blushing ." I don't do anything fun other than fly my dragon. "Wow I thought that you were sketching or walk wow I just sounded like a jerk. Sorry" " why?" "you only have one leg I'm sorry hiccup" "you really don't do anything fun? That changes now let's go but first do you trust me?" "what do you mean jack?"

jack pulled hiccup toward him and flew faster than toothless could "whoa you can fly faster than my dragon" "you're not going to like this" jack said hiccup then slid down on a very narrow ice slide now scared but then jack joined hiccup then hiccup enjoyed the company of jack together sliding down "what now jack" "never planned that far ahead hiccup" "WHAT" "YEAH BUT ITS FUN"."IT IS WOOHOO" "YEAH"!

The slide then pointed to the pound in the cove witch was ice but still slowed them down to well-placed small hill of snow. they hit the snow with a big poof. "There happy" "yes that was fun but now I'm cold where's toothless I forgot about him. He can't go anywhere without me" Toothless then pounced on his rider with fear of loss in his eyes "sorry bud" "could you please make a fire I'm freezing"

jack then starting to feel happy next to hiccup and the fire hiccup then pulled him close though it did nothing to jack "hey hic that won't help I'm always cold" then hiccup hugged jack close to him "that will warm your heart up" "that did and thanks for that" jack kept hiccup close and hiccup to jack then when they felt ready to go both jack and won't move until toothless made them "alright fine I'm heading back home that was fun jack you're a pretty cool guy…bye jack"

(that was chapter 2 when I first made this I thought no one would like this but I know I was wrong)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night that followed was rather boring except the fact that hiccup couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried but eventually walked out of his house when toothless looked at hiccup "just stay here bud". I'm gonna go look for jack when he walked out with the only light of the moon light then he remembered on how he had a crush on Astrid then he realized that he was starting to have a crush on jack and then rejected his felling toward the boy he just met and had fun with not to long but jack was behind him hearing hiccup talk to himself "no I don't like him keep your self together "

"so I was right I wondered why you acted strange around me" "what nooo I…how'd you know?" jack laughed and pointed out all of the times hiccup acted "DIFERENT" witch hiccup counted 5 times but hiccup felt like it was 10 but oh well then jack pulled hiccup and gave hiccup a big hug though hiccup nearly fell by his "leg". When they were finished hiccup kissed jack to him It did not matter where!

"Jack…I..uh don't know why but… I need to go" hiccup the fled almost looking like he was running the next morning they went to a different village. one they did not know of but saw it when they passed the other village. "ok bud we've never been here just follow my lead". hiccup petted toothless then jack flew under toothless with a burly deep voice "ok hiccup and maybe you could stay to talk unlike last night". "jack could you please leave me alone now is no time for tricks or gam…" jack kissed hiccup on the side of his face "ok sure" then hiccup turned around and shot a warning shot of toothless's fire/lightning breath. (I don't know what it is) but toothless couldn't because he could not see jack. dragons don't really believe he just believes what hiccup believes then forgets .

They both find a place to land "Just stop ok jack" "ok fine then what was that last night what are you so afraid of. me or yourself? Its just that your jack frost only those who believe see you its only that I have… have…"have what" " have FEELINGS for you jack " "I could tell hic" "what did I say " to always call you hic" jack said sarcastically with a big smile. hiccup got back on his dragon forgetting to lock his "leg" then immediately crashed. jack looking with both humor and fear that hiccup was hurt. jack ran lifted him up and HIJACKED a kiss yet again.

Wel hic don't you have food to get don't keep them waiting. Hiccup looking at jack with belief and acceptance. He knew that jack wanted him too.

(chapter 3 what is their else to say right should they join again or wait one more chapter tell me please)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccup starts his day with another sketch of jack frost flying along side him and toothless. hiccups lust for jack as made him never stop thinking about his "friend". those past days jack was gone hiccup was alone only with toothless. hiccup couldn't handle being alone for 3 days so he searched for jack the first place he looked was the cove but jack was not there. Then the villages not there either then he went to were they first met but jack was there actually there only with a surprise with hiccup.

"JACK! you're here I was looking every where for you I was..uh bored? yeah bored and I just wanted to be with you. what's wrong jack" jack wrapped his arms around hiccups neck and gave him a kiss with passion and love.(wish it was that easy) hiccup wrapped his arms around jack and gave him one in return. but that wasn't the surprise. jack has made a wish from the moon. (you have to know who this is) to make hiccup and toothless immortal. (play along this might be cool) "hiccup I kind of made you and your dragon immortal. well it may have only worked on you" hiccup looked at jack with the look of doubt. but liked the idea of being with jack and maybe his dragon but that means others he loves will "change" of age. but that's the price he has to pay

"jack I don't know about this" "why? you had feelings for me" hiccup did smile when he heard that "yeah but immortality? ill go along with your plan what about my dragon he's immortal too right" "I think so you both should be. we will be together forever" "yes we will" hiccup then hugged jack and kissed him "we will…I…I love you jack" "I love you too hic" "oh you've got to be joking really you know what call me hic all you want I don't care anymore" what now"

Hiccup then let go of jack because I was uncomfortable for him since he almost tripped when he pulled him close out of momentum hiccup could not believe what he did all for the one he loved days went on and hiccup could see toothless "what bud still feel young you will have that feeling more often" wheres jack toothless could see jack because of his connection with hiccup toothless unfolded his wing jack has slept there or sorry under there "jack? What are you doing here…oh right" jack then stood up and then removed his… ha ha sorry

Note: I bet you all hate me for doing this but I want to make one whole chapter on that topic you know come on you tell me you know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time on HIJACK hiccup meets jack, the have fun on a tall ice slide, jack notices hiccup acts strange around him, Jack makes hiccup and toothless immortal with the help of the moon …blah blah immortal blah blah you know the story you also know what's next but uh…yeah but I shied away but added at… the end

Jack removed his blue hoodie and tossed hiccup on the bed and jack then set himself on top of hiccup and kissed hiccup. toothless notices and waddles away no need for a dragon "the dragons gone" jack whispered in hiccup's ear then moaned in way of saying ok "who cares about the dragon right now its just you and me"

but then before they go further jack stopped and thought about toothless in the future "hiccup speaking of dragon since were immortal and your dragon too toothless might be the only dragon and others might be afraid and take him away from you we either gonna make him human or still a animal just not a dragon we could change him back but only for emergencies so what animal" im gonna need to think about that then hiccup sat up jack then followed hiccup who is still on the bed kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hoodie because when hiccup thinks sometimes he doesn't move sometimes but luckily jack stopped him for hiccup's sake

"uh hiccup...s-sorry if I made you immortal if you didn't want to be" "what…don't say that jack I wanted to be with you since you made me immortal I noticed that we have until the end of the world to be together since im immortal we might find more friends along the way" "in different sets of time on our planet"

"yeah see hiccup your smart whatever we find you find a way to pass it whether good or bad I love you hiccup" "I love you too and may the gods watch us on our never ending life" "ok then hiccup im not that religious but the moons all I got but your gods could certainly help us" jack then thought about he and hiccup alone… in a bed. then that thought aroused jack then closed his eyes trying not to think about that. and hiccup notices this and looks down hiccup then notices why jack was then rested his head on jacks shoulder jack then said "please..don't hiccup then hiccup felt jacks hand go up his shirt hiccups hand went to jacks thigh and then they strike with a kiss and then laid down on the pulling the blanket over them with their clothes on the floor to the left of the bed with a loud moan when toothless closes the door silenly with a grawn? knowing that hiccup was finally happy after all "jack frost did make it cold that day"

20 years have passed and hiccup's body did age but stopped at two years and jack have settled somewhere countries out side of berk hiccup looked back at jack and toothless "ready guys our new life starts here" "I sure am" jack said happily "how about you bud" (I know guys toothless is this animal deal with it) hiccup then looked back an saw a big black dog hiccup looking back at berk

I know that this is a short chapter but this is a plot device for the…sequel


End file.
